This disclosure relates to variable frequency oscillators (VFOs). In particular, it relates to VFOs with specialized inverter stages.
Variable frequency oscillator (VFO) circuits include both voltage control oscillator (VCO) circuits and current controlled oscillator (ICO) circuits and can produce an oscillating signal whose frequency and phase can be adjusted in response to an input voltage or current, respectively. These types of circuits can be used to generate oscillating signals in phase-locked loops (PLLs), timing recovery circuits and modulation circuits.